The present invention is directed to a mechanical device for measuring the height of infants up to thirty-seven inches, which is typically the height of a two-year old. It is, in some cases, extremely critical to be able to measure the height of an infant accurately, with very little margin of error tolerated, for those infants requiring the periodic administering of human growth hormone, or HGH. The amount of dosage of HGH, as well as the change in any dosage, is dependent upon the measured height of the infant initially, and the differential growth rates thereafter. By being able to obtain a substantially exact measurement of the height of the infant, the dosage to be administered may be more fine-tuned, thus preventing over-dosaging or under-dosaging, either of which may have potentially adverse effects on the infant. A measurement that is off by one-quarter inch can affect the determination of the amount of HGH to be administered.
There are presently used mechanical infantometers that are used to measure the infant's height. However, they suffer from a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. A first type sold by Seca Corp. is made of vinyl or rubber which is unfolded during use. There is a measuring scale imprinted on the face of the unit, with upstanding head and foot plates being used to provide the reading. The problem with this infantometer is that it requires two persons, one to hold the infant still, and the other to do the actual measuring. In addition, this type of infantometer must be unfolded and stretched out, and, since it is made of vinyl or rubber, any stretching thereof will distort the measurement, since the imprinted indicia lines of the scale on the face of the unit will be stretched greater or closer apart depending upon how much the unit is stretched. This will, therefore, invariably result in a less exact reading. Moreover, the stretching of the unit will sometimes cause the edges thereof to curl, also resulting in a skewed reading. Moreover, the infant often tends to stick to the rubber or vinyl, making it difficult to position and reposition the infant as necessary.
In a second type of infantometer also sold by Seca Corp., instead of rubber or vinyl being used, wood is used instead. In this type, the infantometer does not require unfolding, and has scales on the edges thereof, with one sliding foot-plate being moved to indicate the indicia indicative of the height of the infant. There is also provided a fixed head-plate against which the infant's head is placed. This type also suffers from the disadvantage of requiring two persons, one to hold the baby to ensure he or she does not fall off, and a second to do the actual measuring. Moreover, another drawback of this type of infantometer is that it is ofttimes difficult or cumbersome to slide the sliding foot-plate to indicate the measurement, since the part that mounts the foot-plate to the wooden base also serves as a support that helps to support the infantometer on a flat surface; thus, when sliding the foot-plate, both static and dynamic friction must be overcome, which, by itself, can lead to an errant measurement.